This invention relates to a bed for practising the body slant exercise to maintain and promote good health by the use of one's body weight.
It has for long been recommended that the "Yoga Slant Position", that is, the body slant position with the head being retained lower than the feet, is effective in fighting and recovering from fatigue of the spune and internal organs. The Yoga Slant Position is also believed to be effective in promoting good blood circulation. To practise the Yoga Slant Position, however, various inconveniences must be overcome such as specific apparatuses, skill and labor in manipulation of the apparatuses, floor space requirement therefor, and so forth. Because of these and other inconveniences, the Yoga Slant Position has not been widely practised conventionally despite its reputed effectiveness.
As a remedial practice for a spinal or sciatic disorders, attaching weights to the body of a patient lying prone on a bed in order to stretch his body has been conventionally practices. This method, however, entails inevitable risks involved in attaching weight to a patient's body, and preparing various weights to match with the condition of patients illnesses is a problem.